


Bee is a WHAT?!

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And all at once, Bumblebee as the anxious baby, Bumblebee has a twin, Bumblebee's parents as decepticons, Can you spot my favorite Transformer?, F/M, I'M JUST, It's BB, M/M, SO SORRY, he's my son, i wrote this late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: Bumblebee has hidden a secret from his teammates ever since he joined them. It all comes to a point one day when Bumblebee's twin brother, Yellowjacket, finds him. Bumblebee's parents are decepticons.Will Bumblebee's team ever trust him again?





	Bee is a WHAT?!

Yellowjacket watched the monitors with a bored expression. He was currently on a huge ship headed towards an odd planet called 'Earth'. It was on Megatron's orders that they were coming. Every 'Con left alive and not in prison answered their master's call to Earth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were there! Finally, after an endless time of boredom, they were finally at Earth!  
Yellowjacket stood straight as ever, waiting as his parents stalked down the line of 'Cons. His mother and father were both high ranking, so they got all of the important jobs.  
Yellowjacket hoped to one day pass his mother in the ranks. She would probably kill him for having a dream to surpass her, but secrets were easily kept around the Decepticons.  
That's why Yellowjacket's brother was sent off to school to learn about Autobots and eventually rise in their ranks and kill Optimus Prime. Of course, they had lost contact with Bumblebee after a couple of months, they had just simply thought he was dead. He was weak and tiny after all.  
Oh how wrong they were.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bumblebee was busy playing video games when Bossbot called an emergency meeting and then lead them to where Decepticons were coming. They hid in the bushes and waited.  
It felt like they had waited for days when the huge ship finally arrived. The hatch opened and so did Bumblebee's mouth.  
Because walking out of the ship was his mother, Firewasp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Optimus Prime waited for two seconds before giving the signal. The fire started as soon as he made the signal. The important femme 'con narrowed her eyes and pushed a smaller mech in front of her. Optimus didn't know it yet, but that mech was Bumblebee's father, Drone. The mentioned yellow autobot was not firing or doing anything productive, he was hiding and trying to sneak away from the battle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _But your friends!_ Bumblebee's spark was screaming at him. _But your family!_  
No matter what he did it would all end in a worse situation then he was already in.  
 _DO SOMETHING!_ he screamed internally at himself.  
Did his parents even know he was alive?! He had cut contact with them as soon as he could, and they never went looking for him so that must mean they did, right?  
But if he showed himself...  
"BUMBLEBEE!" shouted a teammate. "SHOOT!"  
Bumblebee closed his optics and began to shoot, trying his best to stay hidden.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Firewasp instantly noticed the addition to the firepower. She had trained that weak boy all of his life. She looked at her husband, who was happily shooting away, shouting stuff like "KILL THEM ALL," and "LET NO ONE LIVE,"  
She allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. She knew how to win this, if not right now, but later.  
"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" she shouted. They looked at her with wide optics before retreating. Firewasp had never ordered a retreat without some reason to, so they assumed that all would be well.  
The ship was reloaded and they took off in a flash, looking for a less populated place to land.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bumblebee was unable to do anything as they left. She knew. She _knew_.  
It was all over for him now, wasn't it?  
"Bumblebee, why didn't you shoot?" asked Bossbot.  
"I-I...Those...well uh..." Bumblebee chocked out.  
"Well?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Bumblebee couldn't tell them! They would kick him out, accuse him of helping the 'cons! What could he do now?! Lie about it?! He did have training on how to lie...  
"Those were some really scary 'cons..." said Bumblebee.  
Optimus questioned him about it further before he gave up. If it was something important, his scout would tell him, right?


End file.
